


Tuesdays

by leg_dabs



Series: Homecoming King [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (tecnically), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, High School, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leg_dabs/pseuds/leg_dabs
Summary: Dan can't comfort kids with broken hearts. Phil can't accept that he likes boys sucking his dick.





	1. boys

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series, and i would highly suggest at least reading part 2 first bc it makes more sense that way !!!
> 
> if you like it, please leave a comment or at the very least a kudo so i know if i should produce more fics like this/from this universe <3 tysm

The younger boy sits next to him, blushing and trying to hide an embarrassed smile. It’s not every day your crush lets you touch his dick, Dan reasons. He usually eats lunch alone, but today a sophomore had approached him, expressing the need to talk to someone who wouldn’t tell anyone. It’s not like Dan talks to people anymore, so secrets are safe with him.

 

After a stretch of silence, Dan decides to try to protect this kid. “You know he doesn’t care about you, right? He wouldn’t sacrifice his reputation for someone like you. You’re just a warm mouth to him.”  _ That was too harsh.  _ The kid is no longer smiling. His blush isn’t glowing, it’s humiliated. He brushes his fingertips against his lips gently. 

 

“I know that, Dan. He doesn’t care about anyone. But sometimes it’s just easier to pretend, y’know?” The poor kid looks like he’s about to cry.  _ You fucked up a kid whose name you don’t even know. Great job, dumbass.  _ “I love him, and I don’t know what to do about it. He thinks i just wanted it because I’m a —”

 

“You’re not a slut.” Somehow, he feels responsible for this shitshow. “You’re allowed to love him, but if he thinks you’re dirty for doing what you did, then he’s wrong.” 

 

The boy presses his face into Dan’s shoulder. No, it isn’t the most comfortable feeling in the world, but if this is helping, then it’s almost worth it. He gently strokes his back. The older boy knows what it’s like to love someone you can’t have.  _ To love Phil Lester. _

 

~

 

It’s free period, and Phil’s newest girlfriend is pressed into his side to avoid the cold. He almost feels bad for thinking about the hot boy in the locker room when he has someone this perfect hanging off his arm at all times. But god, those eyes, looking up at him with so much adoration and trust. That isn’t something one can just  _ forget _ .  

 

His hand slips around her waist. “Let’s get out of here.” She mutters something about having an English test, but that doesn’t seem to be slowing her down. If he gets away and spends more time with a girl, maybe his feelings will get sorted out.

 

He likes girls. He dates girls and kisses girls and fucks girls. It shouldn’t be this complicated. He shouldn’t be like this. Why can’t he just be normal?


	2. girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Samaria don't have the best relationship, but sometimes it works.

She knows it isn’t her fault that Phil isn’t paying attention to her. That’s just how it is with guys like Phil. They only care when they’re drunk or high or in the mood for a quickie. She’s been with guys like him before, so she really doesn’t anymore. Phil is romantic and sweet enough to make everyone at school jealous, and polite enough around her family to make them think she’s found the one.

 

It’s all superficial. She doesn’t like him in the way girls like boys. He doesn’t seem to like her, either, if the sex they’d been having was anything to go off of. They just seem to be arm candy for each other.

 

Phil is, however, a good cover for her family. They don’t have to ask about whether or not she has a boyfriend if he’s always around. Sometimes she thinks he knows that their relationship is superficial. Sometime she thinks that might be all he wants, too. A relationship to please the parents and hold up their reputations.

 

She can’t have anyone even suspect that she likes girls.

 

Especially since she and Phil are going to be the Homecoming King and Queen this year. He seems so excited for it, and she couldn’t ruin that for him.

 

She just wants to get to college already so she can be independent and date pretty girls.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Phil knows. He knows that his relationship with Samaria isn’t perfect. He’s known for a while now, but he’s never wanted to question why. Neither of them seem to enjoy the kissing and the sex, so he tries to replace those with teddy bears and roses. In return, she makes them the power couple of the school.

 

He wants to love her, he really, really does, but he doesn’t know how. Maybe if he wasn’t so stuck on Isaac’s pretty pink lips wrapped around him, so stuck on wanting what he shouldn’t want, then he could make himself love her. He could make himself love _girls_.

 

But he couldn’t. He’s a dirty fag, and he can’t fix himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudo if you liked it and let me know what you want more of from this universe in the comments !!!
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to gurleen for being so supportive and helpful and coming up w a few of the concepts <3


	3. dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is in pain

_What the fuck is wrong with you_ , he presses his hands against the cracked porcelain sink, _you FREAK, you FUCK UP, you WHORE_.

 

 _Don’t think like that. You’re only making things worse. Maybe if you could control your own fucking brain._ He looks into his own eyes in the mirror. Brown and stupid and boring. _Just like you._ He needs something to dull the pain.

 

_Do you even deserve that?_

 

He slips out of the shitty school bathroom and rushes to his car. He needs to escape. He wants to get away from all of this.

 

_If you weren’t so ugly, then you wouldn’t even have to deal with it, you weak bitch._

 

He drives as far and as fast as he can. Nobody notices and nobody cares. _Why won’t the pain go away?_ His fingers are desperately tapping against the steering wheel, leaving sweat on the leather. What he needs right now is alcohol, and he knows exactly where he can get it.

 

He sends PJ a quick text, asking if there are any parties happening tonight. Thankfully, the nearest party is at Claire’s. She’s friends with some of the sluttiest girls at school, so he just might be getting more than just alcohol to numb the pain tonight.

 

When he pulls up to Claire’s, the party is already in full swing. He walks in confidently. All he needs to do is get some booze in his system and find someone to screw. Simple and easy.

 

 _You’ll probably still find a way to fuck it up_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is so short, but i wanted to have a small build up to the party where everything went wrong ,, if you have any suggestions or criticisms (or if you just especially enjoy this fic), feel free to let me know in the comments !!


	4. casual affair (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil gets, as they say, into dan's pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never written smut before so if anything sounds way off feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments !! also, please leave kudos if you enjoy <3
> 
> special thanks to gurleen for writing basically half of this chapter bc ya boi is awkward and bad at writing

Phil knows he shouldn’t have come without his girlfriend. He knows he shouldn’t have prepared himself. He knows he shouldn’t even be thinking about cheating, but it’s been far too long since he’s been with a guy. 

 

He’s drunk and sitting on a countertop, talking to a short blonde. She’s sweet, but she’s friends with Samaria. If she found out what Phil was here to do, his world would come crashing down.

 

Phil’s blue eyes meet brown ones as a tall, handsome boy shuffles into the kitchen.  He looks away quickly and reaches into the cooler next to the counter. 

 

_ Dan Howell, school loser _ , his drunk brain helpfully supplies. How can a loser look so gorgeous? His spine curves down toward his round ass, which leads to gorgeously long legs. Legs that Phil wants to have pressed to his mouth. 

 

“Hey Howell,” Phil carefully smiles at him before he can leave, “can I have a moment with you?” The girl next to him looks annoyed at the interruption, but can she really blame him?

 

Dan looks unsure, so Phil grabs his arm and pulls him toward Claire’s parents’ bedroom. 

 

“What the hell, Lester?” Dan yanks his arm away as Phil locks the door behind them. “What the actual fucking hell are you doing?!” 

 

His words are slightly slurred, and it takes Phil a second to think of a response. “Don’t pretend you don’t know exactly what I’m doing. That is, if you want to…?”

 

Dan drained his beer and sets the empty can on the nightstand. He scoffs .“This is a joke, right?” Phil feels hurt, but what did he expect? That Dan would just accept it? After all he’s done to him?

 

“Dan please, I’m serious. I promise!” He’s drinking in the beautiful body in front of him, scared that he’ll leave. 

 

Instead, he takes a step closer. And another. He towers over Phil. The height that had once made him an easy target is now making Phil feel weak. 

 

The blue-eyed boy leans upward. Dan’s eyes flutter shut, and his hands slide over Phil’s back. Their lips meet gently, making Phil blush and press harder against the warm body. 

 

Dan pulls back and studies Phil’s face. “You really want this?” 

 

Phil can barely reassure him before Dan is backing him into the wall and pressing his tongue into Phil’s warm mouth.  

 

“Fuck, Dan,” He’s mumbling into the taller boy’s shoulder, “I want... Please, Dan.”

 

Phil gets a leg pressed between his thighs in response, but that isn’t enough. He wraps a leg around Dan’s hips and guides Dan’s large hands to his thighs to hold him up. 

 

God, how did he end up with someone so perfect pressed up against him?


	5. casual affair (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil is thirsty for boys so he decides to cheat on his (lesbian) girlfriend at a party. dan happens to be at that party so they start to go at it because they're drunk. and that's what you missed on glee!

 

Dan is lying on the bed with Phil on top of him, listening to the party going on outside. He isn’t thinking,  _ doesn’t need to think _ . Having Phil surrounding him, gripping his shoulders and whimpering in his ear is enough to keep everything at bay. Their lips are red and warm and pressed together, not for the last time tonight. 

 

Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine having a blushing and shaking Phil Lester straddling him like this. Dan almost doesn’t want this to end. Unfortunately, his back is arching off the bed. It’s going to be over soon, and Phil is going to leave him and everything will go back to how it was. 

 

Phil is mumbling Dan’s name into his ear with every thrust of his hips. He’s close too. Dan pulls the porcelain hips down, hard and fast. 

 

“Fuck!” His hands slip down to Dan’s chest, leaving long scratches in their wake. “M’gonna cum, m’gonna cum.”

 

He bucks up into Phil one last time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Phil’s cum is smeared across the bedsheets and there’s a used condom somewhere on the floor. He should care, but with the raven haired head resting on his chest, how can he? 

 

“Phil?” He whispers, “Why?” 

 

Dan still feels drunk, but now his mind is almost at ease. He just wants to sleep with this beautiful boy next to him. But first, he needs to know why. Why would Phil put his reputation and relationship on the line for one night of fun? Wasn’t his Tuesday kid enough?

 

“I can’t help it. I needed something a girl couldn’t give me, and you were here and warm and pretty… I’m sorry.” Yes, it hurts to hear. Phil Lester, the boy he has been in love with for so long, only used him because he was there.

 

_ You’re just a warm mouth to him _ . His mind mockingly brings back his harsh words. 

 

Phil presses a soft kiss to his chest. “I’m so, so sorry, Dan. You deserve better.” 

 

Dan doesn’t respond. He’s too humiliated and angry. Instead he stares at the ceiling and tries to keep his tears in until Phil is asleep. 

 

_ You deserve this, bitch.  _

  
He falls asleep to the dying sounds of the party. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> conclusion coming soon !!


End file.
